


faulty (DISCONTINUED)

by ghost_meat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Connor - Freeform, Gen, Genderneutral, Reader-Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_meat/pseuds/ghost_meat
Summary: As a detective part of the SDA Cases, you attend to deviant rages around Detroit in pursuit of finding a cause behind these strange occurrences of rogue androids. Though you have a bad feeling about the new android detective in your department.





	faulty (DISCONTINUED)

            You squirmed under the pressing light in the lobby. Shouts and screams were tolerable to hear as it began its descent downwards, making you sweat uncontrollably. Your fingers fidgeted around the brim of your cap before shoving it closer to your nose. The SWAT team that accompanied you were anxious too, but in other reasons that you supposed. Their sleek armor reflected the white illumination, downcasting their sullen but apprehensive faces. . . their fingers ready on the gun trigger of their massive guns. A few eyed you but gave up as you were boring in appearance. Showcasing yourself as a detective, you were docked as a supposed one as you had your cap and your bomber jacket on, marked with the bold yellow letters of DPD on a backdrop of navy blue. Your face wasn't much up for glance as your lips were the only things visible. Your skittish fingers made way to hide itself in the pockets of your jacket. It gripped the fabric with unease. 

            Finally the elevator pinged and spewed out a hysterical woman, clenching and clawing at another SWAT member who was escorting her out of the elevator. She made past you as she wagged her fingers at everybody and cursing at all damn androids on this planet. Her eyes landed on your form and you felt the tremendous guilt and everything disgusting that she went through for the past day. The red of her eyes, the dryness of her screams, the adrenaline in her movements. Her hand outstretched towards you and managed to touch the logo of the police department on your breast. You flinched and out of instinct stepped to the side. The lobby was beginning to get stuffy and it was time to enter the elevator. 

            She was the mother of the young girl who's caretaker went rogue. Or deviant as they say these days. It was a shame that it had to happen to her.

            You forced to move your eyes away from the woman as she begged you to at least shoot the android upstairs. She was gone before you glanced back from inside the cool elevator. The transportation instantly shot upwards to the highest floor while a SWAT member coughed awkwardly at the silence. 

            It was unnerving to witness this.

            The woman may have lost everything she loved dearly, to an android? You felt a chilling sensation ripple through your back as you heard a gunshot erupt above you. The SWAT members collectively strengthened their postures and braced themselves with their weapons with the sound of clicking mechanisms. You found yourself silently expelling a breath you held in. As your fingers tugged the cloth of your jacket, your other hand clenched the plastic badge and rubbed its lanyard cords. The elevator shifted to an abrupt halt.

            You weren't ready to see the ugly world.

            You probably should have not taken up this job in the first place. 

            The elevator slowly opened it jaws, the SWAT members sped off and engulfed the hallway in front of you. Your throat was dry and you tried to swallow the air caught again in your throat. You imagined what went through this apartment. You have never encountered a horrific case such as this before when devinats began popping up. The elevator began to close before you bolted your arm to intercede it. 

            You have to save whatever inside that home for that woman. 

            You have a job to do. You are a detective on the Special Deviant Anomaly Cases. 

            There was water spilled everywhere as it gushed out from the ruined aquarium wall. Few of the fish were still alive and swimming in the cramped space of the leftover water. The brightly colored gourami scattered when you tapped onto their glass cage as you noted mentally that the bullet holes were imprecise and clumsy dispersed. It would be stupid to say that the gunman never held the weapon. You were familiar with the android model embedded with software that when the scenario occurs when the subject matter is in harm, the android would do ultimately anything to protect the subject matter. You were certain the android did not intend to harm anyone. You glimpsed to the side to a picture of the family hung on the wall and smiled bitterly at the happy remnants. 

            After the short pause, you continued on.

            Off in the corner, a policeman mutters into his radio, "The deviant is now inactive, we got 'em boys." There were armed officials to the side next to the hallway and some crouching and facing towards the balcony, they began to rise from their positions with a sign of content. Few even began to pat each other on the back. It seems like the show is over for now. A policeman sprints off his spot to the balcony to fetch the hostage from a man. Your eye catches onto the indistinguishable person as he remained his back facing you and his focus onto the city below the balcony. The small girl was locked onto his legs but released her grip when the policeman snatched her away to the nearest paramedics. The man almost felt like he radiated some sort of disappointment, from the way he looked downward, as if he hoped he could change the outcome of this dreaded situation. He turned around to reveal himself when you recognized the sergeant of the SWAP team approach him with matters in mind. 

            An android. The man you thought was just an android. From the arm patch on his suit. The android was much different in form as you expected of the caretaker to be. Your lips tightened into a straight line before catching them to form a hello to the commissioner advancing towards you. 

            "Y/n? You know what to do. Find out why this android went deviant."

            "..On it, sir."

            Were androids even allowed on a crime scene? You were certain it was illegal. 

            You found yourself on neutral grounds when it comes to androids entering the world. Whether it be consuming the work positions that many would need, you strayed away from the argument of choosing a side. The android walked past you before glancing back at your solid eye contact. It dawned a strong jaw with pale complexion and a haircut close to the color of rich sepia likewise to it's eyes. Androids nowadays were shockingly realistic to the human race. 

            Nevertheless, you had a churning feeling in the pit of your stomach. An unpleasant feeling you would have to decide which world you want to save.  

            Your race, or theirs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author here. 
> 
> To be blunt, this story is discontinued but after like, a year, I just wanted to publish it and get over with it. I ditched the story idea because I had other works that I was planning to devote too, but I promise along the way they are MUCH more better stories I will write than what you just read right now. I have about four other works right now centered about Detroit: Become Human and Connor hint hint. But thanks anyways for sticking with me for this super long hiatus.


End file.
